It doesn't have to be a demigod
by HawkDramione
Summary: Or the one time when Annabeth stepped into the territory of Aphrodite's kids and tried to be a matchmaker. Two chapters


**Once again, I should have been studying...**

**...or trying to finish my other fic...**

**I'm so sorryyyyyyy!**

* * *

"What?!"

Reyna choked on her own water, unable to comprehend what she's just heard.

"I say," - Said the blonde grinning shamelessly in front of her - "Screw the work. Let's head out tonight. Not New Rome, but 'out'! Let's have a girl night together."

The praetor of New Rome couldn't believe her own ears anymore. Surely she must have been deaf or else the world has gone mad. Has the daughter of Athena just told her to "screw the work''?

"Yep. So?" - Annabeth, or so she assumed, grinned wider, if it still were possible - "Coming?"

_Okay, calm down Reyna. Take a deep, deep breath. You have dealt with this kind of situation before._

The blonde continued to stared expectantly at her, and still grinned. She stared back.

1...2...3

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to my friend Annabeth?" - Reyna shouted, jumping on the desk (screw the paper, she could fix them later), pointing her sword to the girl's throat. - "Say at once!"

"Really Rey?" - The blonde sighed - "Just a girl night out! Do you really have to react this fierce?"

"The Annie I know doesn't simply 'screw the work'!" - Reyna groaned, not removing her sword - "What do you expect me to do?"

The two girls fell into a staring match until finally, Annabeth glanced at the pointed sword at her throat.

"Would you mind?" - She signed - "It's kind of an awkward situation here you standing on your desk pointing your sword at me, you know?"

"Nope until you spill it out." - However, with a swift move, Reyna jumped off the desk, still remained her sword. - "So shoot!"

Grimacing, Annabeth bit her lips. Reyna noticed she switched her weight from right to left leg. Normal Annabeth didn't usually act so, but nervous Annabeth did. And when Annabeth was nervous, it was something involving Perseus Jackson. And whatever the guy did was nothing but trouble.

Annabeth wrinkled her nose, clearly felt uncomfortable under Reyna's stare. Her arm automically covered her belly.

Reyna's jaw dropped. Oh no the guy's better not...

"What?" - It was Annabeth's turn to freak out - "Rey you're ok?"

The daughter of Bellona gasped and shook her head, no she was not prepared to face this kind of situation. She has never been in this kind of situation before! _Oh gods oh gods oh gods..._

"Reyna you're scaring me!"- The blonde shook her back and fort hard - "Reyna! Tell me! What's wrong?"

_What's wrong? You're wrong!_

Unable to form a proper word, Reyna pointed a shivering finger down to Annabeth's belly. The blonde's eyes followed her point down, and being the daughter of Athena, it took her merely a second to understand what Reyna tried to say.

The two glanced up, caught each other's eyes, and shrieked at once.

Immediately their hands flew up to cover the other's loudly mouth.

The door was kicked open with a loud BANG, revealed a scared-the-shit-out Frank.

Then came a staring battle...

"I'll... uhm... well... uhm... let you two... ah, oh well... okay... sorry..." - The poor boy mumbled, blushing furiously. Waving the two heroines awkwardly, he crambled out and closed the door.

They came back to stared at each other, and silently counted to three, release the other out.

"Okay," - Annabeth breathed out - "What was that for? Don't," - She raised up a warning finger - "don't say a word until you can make sure that you'll not scream like Apollo lost his toys. Okay? Clear?"

Reyna nodded numbly, her head was still spinning round and round. She took a deep breath...

"Okay?" - Annabeth asked, ready to cover her friend's mouth again in case of another breakout.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"

The blonde's jaw dropped, staring at the unbelievable praetor in front of her. - "WHAT?!" - She started to gasp (very much like a fish out of water, but don't tell Percy that) and once again freaked out. - "NO! No no no no no no... and NO! Not in every way! No way! Gods what did you think Reyna? OMG you're killing me?" - Grasping a file on Reyna's desk, she started to fan herself. - "Gods, no! Not now! YOU SCRARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME REYNA!"

"Say that yourself!" - It was Reyna's turn to shriek out, however much dimmed than before - "You were nervous, you bit your lip, and you covered your belly unconsiously! Not to mention the whole nonsense fiasco 'screw the work'! What do you expect me to think?"

Dropping herself on a couch, Reyna let out a breath of relief. Thanks the gods that this was not a baby situation. Beside her, Annabeth swung herself down as well. The two girls stared at each other, again, before broke out into laughter. They laughed for a few good minutes until their stomach hurt.

"Okay, so shoot." - Reyna chuckled - "What happened?"

Annabeth kept shaking with silent laughter next to her, unable to say. Rolling her eyes, Reyna nudged her friend - "Don't make me assume things more, Annie. Say it."

Rolling up, the Greek heroine coudn't hide her sunny-bright smile shinning on her face, then she broke into a huge grin - "Percy proposed me!"

"OMG!" - Reyna gasped - "That's so wonderful, congrat, girl!"

"I know, right." - The blonde's eyes fell into a dreamy state, "It was so romantic. We were walking on the beach, watching sunset. Everything was perfect. No monsters, no Gaia, no Hera..." - Thunder rumbled outside, but screw it - "... and he asked me if I remember our kiss after defeating Kronos and I said..."

"Oh save me from the detail, Annie!" - Reyna laughed - "Tell Piper. She would be more than love to hear it. But not me, sorry girl. So," - pushing her friend up, she grinned wickedly - "girl night out, huh?"

"No stripper." - Annabeth warned, knowing quite well what the other girl thought - "Absolutely no. I have Percy for the rest of my life and to be honest, he's kinda more than _good_..." - Her smile turned to somewhat devious, and Reyna had to raise both hands to surrender.

"Told you to keep the detail for yourself!" - The poor praetor wrinkled her nose - "Really not interested in Percy's abs at all."

Their laughter echoed the small office, poor Frank must have been super confused in the room next door.

"About that, I can fix." - Annabeth's eyes shone dangerously, making Reyna cautious at once.

"About what?" - Her question made Annabeth roll her eyes - "Abs, of course." - She gave Reyna a meaningful look that almost made her blush. - "Wanna be my bridesmaid?

"And how will that 'fix' me?" - She asked, couldn't help but a little curious.

"Well," - The blonde shrugged innocently - "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Reyna faked a heartbreaking gasp - "How dare you?"

"Heroine of Olympus, remember?" - Her friend grinned - "But I'm serious. I'd like you to be my bridesmaid."

"Isn't that a little early to ask?"

"Yes or no?"

"Of course yes!" - Reyna cried out - "You really ask me that?". Annabeth shrugged again, a look of caculation appeared on her face. - "One down, another to go."

"What the heck are you talking about Annie?" - The praetor asked her friend cautiously.

"Nothing." - Her grey eyes, however, were swirling with emotion and caculation. She hopped down the couch and waltzed out of the room - "Just try to be a matchmaker for you, Rey Rey!"

"WHAT?!" - She shrieked, and this time, the two launched a chasing match around Camp Jupiter - "ANNABETH CHASE DON' YOU EVEN DARE TO THINK OF IT!"

"TOO LATE!"


End file.
